The disclosure relates to the field of simulation devices and, more particularly, to room association devices conveying sector data for in-room position and facing determinations.
Simulation training systems, such as tactical engagement simulation (TES) systems, fire fighting simulation systems, and the like, are crucial for preparing responders to handle dangerous real world situations. Enclosed spaces, such as rooms, can be used for simulations. Rooms pose problems for many radio frequency (RF) based communication systems and tracking devices. This is especially true when room boundaries are significant within a simulation.
Communications and/or tracking signals violating room boundaries, which is the case for RF signals, can result in significant simulation anomalies. In another example, line-of-sight plays a key factor in simulation, due to a fog-of-war effect, so that responder presented data during the simulation needs to be restricted to information that is available in a real action. Additionally, timing of simulation events within a room can be out synch (by seconds or more) with simulation events external to the room.
Participants receiving simulation based training are often equipped with a number of sensors. For example, participants of force-on-force exercises are often equipped with Multiple Integrated Laser Engagement System (MILES) compliant sensors, which detects “shots” fired from MILES based weapons, which are typically lasers that operate at approximately 904 nm. While there may be MILES sensors used to determine very coarse position, no known system has utilized cross sectored MILES (or equivalent) scanning to determine in-room positions of simulation participants with a high level of accuracy. Further, no known system has been able to determine participant firing direction using MILES (or equivalent) sensors.